Tornado
by Writer65
Summary: Hipo no quería regresar a Berk, jamas le gusto estar ahí, pero tenia que hacerlo, aunque tuviera que enfrentar a su familia, a su pasado, aunque nada le daba mas miedo que Tornado, ese viejo coche al que su padre tanto quería, al que tanto adoraba, tal vez mas que a su propio hijo.


**Primera Parte.**

**El Viaje.**

No pude escoger una peor noche para volar, hablo en serio, por la ventana del avión no puedo ver más que nubes negras, lluvia y relámpagos, mientras que en el avión no se siente otra cosa más que turbulencia.

_-Por favor, abróchense los cinturones de seguridad y no se levante en ningún momento._

Ni siquiera tiene que decírmelo, estoy aferrado a mi asiento con el cinturón tan apretado como puedo y no pienso moverme hasta que aterricemos, incluso apague mi laptop, pensaba que un viaje de nueve horas me vendría bien para terminar mi nueva novela, pero falle, este clima no me gusta para nada.

Que patético ha de ser, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Tercero, autor cuyo solo dos, de sus cinco novelas, han conseguido ser bestsellers mundiales, ambas de terror y ahora, el nuevo maestro del terror, no puede escribir su nuevo relato de terror porque lo asusta una tormenta, pese a estar en la seguridad del avión. No dudo que Jack se reiría en este mismo momento de mí.

-No seas una nena Hipo, tú escribes cosas peores y todos tus protagonistas terminan librándose.

Como me hubiera gustado que Jack me acompañara, pero sé que nunca se ha sentido cómodo en la mansión de mi familia, y que aun no pude perdonar a mi padre, bueno, ahora creo que nunca lo hará, y si lo hace, jamás se lo dirá de frente a frente. Ya es demasiado tarde. También sabía que no vendría porque Berk es la ciudad donde nacimos, nos criamos, nos rechazaron y donde nos dieron la espalda por ser diferentes, por eso jure que jamás regresaríamos, Jack ha cumplido su promesa, pero yo no, bueno, Jack no tiene que venir a sepultar a un padre.

La noticia nos llego de golpe, después de que dejáramos Berk, escapamos a un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, nos instalamos en un hotel de mierda, madera vieja, ratas en las paredes, un colchón sucio y almohadas donde cucarachas habían hecho sus nidos, tuvimos que pasar una semana ahí hasta que pudiéramos conseguir una pequeña casa de solo un piso, perfecto para nosotros.

Me tuve que meter a trabajar haciéndole la limpieza a gente más afortunada que yo, aunque si lo quisiera, hubiera podido volver a casa y volver a ser rico, pero eso significaría dejar a Jack, y nunca podría hacerle semejante cosa, además, la gente a la que le limpiaba su casa no siempre era grosera conmigo, incluso conocía a una familia muy agradable y educada, jamás me trataron como un esclavo y siempre que podían ayudarnos lo hacían, siempre que surgía un problema y no podía ir a trabajar eran muy comprensibles y no me descontaban del salario.

Aunque también me toco con una familia horrenda, el padre era un alcohólico que dejaba a la familia sola todo el día y no volvía hasta muy tarde, la madre trabajaba todo el día y los tres hijos eran unos malcriados, acababa de terminar de trapear el piso, cuando el mayor llego de la escuela y escupió en el suelo.

-Te falto ahí esclavo.

Y se echaba a reír, eso demuestra que el dinero so trae valores.

La de en medio, una niña, me dijo una vez.

-Ese es trabajo de vieja, ¿eres vieja?

Me sentía muy mal con esa familia, pero no podía culparlos, era un hogar disfuncional, y como era de esperarse, pronto el padre fue despedido y quedaron en la calle, y ahí, todos sus "amigos", al ver su crisis económica, les dieron la espalda y fingieron que jamás existieron.

Me hubiera gustado ayudarlos, pero no estaba en mi mejor situación económica. Mientras yo limpiaba casas, Jack se metió a trabajar en un bar.

Se gano la gratitud y confianza del pueblo, aunque más de una vez volvía a casa con un ojo morado.

Mi madre, mi amada madre, siempre fue muy buena con nosotros, fue la única de mi familia que acepto mi relación con Jack y nos mandaba dinero todas las semanas, así pude trabajar en menos casas cada vez y Jack menos horas en el bar, pero jamás volví hablar con mi padre.

No éramos muy unidos, debido a nuestras diferencias, pero…

Creo que nuestra relación es demasiado complicada como para ponerla en palabras.

Bueno, siempre me gustaron mucho los libros, y me decidí a escribir uno, cuando hui de casa pude sacar mi laptop y el cargador, al principio quería empeñarla para conseguir más dinero para una casa mucho mejor.

Pero Jack me detuvo y me dijo.

-En serio tienes talento para escribir Hipo, no lo dejes, se que puedes escribir cosas maravillosas, la necesitas

Acepte y por las noches le dedicaba una hora a mi novela, un cuento de terror, mientras la escribía pensaba:

"_Estoy escribiendo el peor libro del mundo"_

A veces escribía mucho, otras no tanto, a veces Jack venia y me llevaba a la cama para darme lo que él llamaba…

Inspiración.

Termine la novela en tres meses y la imprimí en un cyber cercano, luego la envié a una editorial sin muchas esperanzas de que la publicaran, pero no perdía nada.

Paso una semana y me olvide del manuscrito, hasta que llegue del trabajo una noche y revise mi correo, tenía un mensaje de la editorial:

"_Señor Abadejo Tercero, creemos que su escrito tiene potencial, me gustaría que nos reuniéramos en un café para platicar, si acepta, se imprimirán 500 copias de su libro y recibirá un cheque de $350 dólares"_

Casi me desmayo ese día, el fin de semana fui a reunirme con el editor y llegamos a un acuerdo, no paso mucho hasta que viera mi libro en las tiendas.

Ese fue mi primer bestselles, algo que jamás me imagina que pasaría, después de todo el libro era demasiado cliché.

Un par de amigos quieren pasar un buen fin de semana en un lugar remoto y de repente comienzan a ser asesinados uno por uno por una fuerza sobre-natural y siniestra, peor por alguna razón a muchos les gusto.

"_Uno de los escenarios más clásicos de una historia de terror, da origen a una novela que, a pesar de ser una historia ya contada y muy vista, no puede evitar sentirse original, fresca y muy disfrutable, si es amante de las buenas historias de terror, no puede perderse esta"_

Esa fue la crítica de _La Vanguardia _y muchos otros dijeron que:

"_Un nuevo Stephen King ha nacido"_

"_La novela de terror más original y terrorífica de los últimos años"_

"_Este tipo es bueno"_

En resumen, solo hubo dos críticas negativas.

Con las ganancias del libro nos pudimos mudar, decidimos irnos del país y nos fuimos a Inglaterra, compramos una bonita casa y Jack se puso a trabajar de maestro de educación física en una escuela muy importante y reconocida. Yo escribía por las noches y por el día me instalaba en una plaza donde dibujaba autorretratos, a la gente les gustaban mucho y en el día tenía más de seis clientes, siempre me han dicho que dibujo muy bien.

Mi madre siempre estuvo orgullosa de mí, celebramos la noche que le conté lo del libro, a la cual mi padre por supuesto no asistió, el día en que nos despedimos fue muy doloroso, me acompaño hasta el aeropuerto y las lágrimas llenaron todo su rostro, nos abrazamos y le dije que era la mejor madre del mundo, Jack también se despidió de ella y fue un momento muy hermoso.

Mis tres novelas siguientes no fueron tan exitosas como la primera y no fue hasta que mi agente me recomendó continuar con relatos de terror, y tenía razón, al parecer a la gente le gusta el horror más que el romance y dilemas existenciales.

Sigo haciendo retratos y voy a la mitad de mi nuevo libro, pero volviendo al tema de la muerte de mi padre.

Fue un sábado, Jack y yo acabábamos de bañarnos juntos y yo estaba cambiándome mientras el preparaba el desayuno, de repente sonó el teléfono y Jack contesto, baje de las escaleras ya cambiado y él me lanzo una mirada preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.

-Es tu madre-contesto-Tu padre, ha fallecido.

Corrí al teléfono y se lo arrebate de las manos.

-Mama.

-Hipo-sollozaba-Tu padre, sufrió de un ataque al corazón, no hay nada que pudiéramos hacer.

-Entiendo-conteste con un nudo en el estomago-Voy a verte.

Oh, Hipo-no podía verla, pero sabía que se había despalomado en el suelo.

No había vuelos hasta el lunes, reserve el primero que salía y prepare mis maletas para una semana, Jack me ayudo y dijo si necesitaba algo. Le dije que apreciaría que me acompañara pero me contesto que no podía, no quería lastimarlo por lo que acepte que se quedara, hicimos el amor y a la mañana me acompaño al aeropuerto, dijo que me recogería cuando regresara.

Y ahora voy de regreso a Berk, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no se si sigue siendo el mismo.

Apague mi computadora y decidí dormirme lo que quedaba del viaje, sería una semana larga.

**Segunda Parte. **

**La Mansión.**

Desperté cuando el avión tocaba tierra, tome mis maletas y baje del avión lo más rápido que pude, afuera del aeropuerto tome un taxi y le di la dirección.

-¿La mansión de los Abadejo?-me pregunto el taxista.

Era un hombre de treinta años, recién afeitado y con una gorra roja en la cabeza, mientras que en la boca fumaba un cigarrillo. Pude notar que tenía un ojo de vidrio.

-Sí, ahí mismo.

-¿Y para que va para allá?

-Tengo que ver a alguien-conteste mirando como la lluvia caía por la ciudad, es muy diferente de como la recuerdo.

El taxi me dejo en frente del enorme portón que da paso a mi mansión, bueno, la mansión de mi familia, le pague al taxi y deje que se quedara con el cambio, tome mis maletas y fui hasta la puerta, antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre, la puerta pintada de negro con el símbolo de nuestra familia dibujado en ella, se abrió y apareció mi madre querida y adorada.

-Hipo-dijo delicadamente.

Deje caer mis maletas al suelo y corrí abrazarla.

Ella respondió al abrazo y me beso en la frente.

-Hipo, mi precioso Hipo, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

-Yo también te extrañe mama.

-Pero bueno pasa-dijo rompiendo el abrazo-Este clima no es para nada bueno.

-Está bien, pasemos.

Cogí la maletas y ella me invito a pasar, atravesamos el enorme patio, rodeado por los arbustos cortados en forma de animales, el primero es un enorme dragón, un Furia Nocturna, recuerdo que de niño pasaba horas y horas jugando al lado de ese dragón, imaginando que estaba vivo y que en cualquier momento podría derribarme con su poderoso rayo.

Los demás son un león, un tigre, un rinoceronte y una mariposa, de niño todos me maravillaban, pero ahora me resultan aterradores, tal vez es porque regreso a esta casa, en la que no tengo muy buenos recuerdos.

Llegamos a la entrada de la casa, mi mama saca la llave y abre la puerta.

-Todos ya están aquí, enterraremos a tu padre mañana y luego veremos el testamento.

Le cuesta mucho decir esas palabras, lo puedo sentir, mi madre siempre amo mucho a mi padre, pese a sus diferencias, y sé que su pérdida ha sido un duro golpe, todos estos años sabía que mi mama estaría bien si tenía a papa a su lado, pero ahora que se ha ido, me preocupa, no quiero que este sola, pero no creo que se sienta cómoda viviendo conmigo y Jack, pero tal vez podamos conseguirle una casa cercana.

Del otro lado de la puerta, nos espera Betty, la sirvienta de la casa.

-Hipo-exclama y corre abrazarme.

-Hola Betty-dijo mientras la abrazo.

Admito que no siempre fui feliz en esta casa, pero si tengo buenos recuerdos, y muchos de esos los tengo con Betty, ella siempre fue muy amable y considerada conmigo, era como una segunda madre, y siempre que mis papas no estaban ella jugaba conmigo, no sé si sabe que soy homosexual, pero no importa, no creo que le interese.

-Han pasado tantos años-dice mientras me examina-Mírate, ya eres un hombre, la última vez que te vi eras solo un niño.

-Si fue hace mucho.

-No lo suficiente-esa voz, o no por favor-Que bueno verte primo.

Detrás de Betty esta, Patán Mocoso, mi primo, la última persona que quería ver en esta maldita ciudad.

-El gusto es mío también-respondo sarcásticamente.

-Supongo que quieres ver a tu querido padre, antes que lo enterremos.

-Creo que no estaría nada mal.

-Pero antes te mostrare tu habitación, ¿te parece bien?-pregunta Betty.

-Sí, me gustaría.

-Sígueme por favor-Betty insiste en llevar mis maletas pero yo no la dejo y las llevo yo mismo, cuando paso al lado de Patán, siento como me lanza una mirada llena de odio, tampoco estoy feliz de verlo, y mientras menos tiempo tenga que pasar aquí, mejor.

El padre de Patán falleció hace un año, estaba borracho y se cayó de las escaleras, Patán heredo toda la fortuna y ahora es un maldito consentido, de por si siempre lo era, ahora está peor que nunca.

Ocupo el lugar de mi tío en el negocio familiar y trabajo como socio de mi padre por un año, ahora que ha fallecido yo tendré que trabajar junto a él, pero me niego hacerlo, prefiero ser un escritor de segunda antes que trabajar al lado de Patán.

Betty me conduce hasta mi habitación, la misma que tenía cuando era un niño, cuando hui con Jack solo me pude llevar las cosas que cabían en mis maletas, por lo que todo lo demás sigue intacto, el librero con los libros de colorear y de animales salvaje sigue en el mismo lugar de siempre. El estante de madera con toda mi colección de dragones esta a un lado de mi cama, perfectamente tendida y arreglada, del otro lado de ella está mi mesita de noche, con la lámpara y el libro que nunca termine de leer, _El Señor de los Anillos El Retorno del Rey, _jamás pensé que esto sería tan nostálgico. Siento que vuelvo a ser un niño.

-Tu padre nos pidió que no moviéramos nada, a veces entraba aquí y tomaba este-toma el muñeco del Furia Nocturna y me lo da-Se sentaba en la cama por un largo tiempo, examinando el juguete, a veces, lloraba.

Este era mi juguete favorito, a mi papa nunca le gusto, decía que era una bestia muy fea y horrible, no podía ni verlo, yo en cambio, jugaba con el casi todo el día, recorría todo el patio de la mansión con él en mis manos y simulando que volábamos, en mi cumpleaños número seis pedí convertirme en un dragón, pero no paso, lo pedí al año siguiente y n volvió a suceder, hice lo mismo hasta que entre a la adolescencia.

-Lo creas o no, tu padre te amaba, solo que, no sabía cómo demostrarlo. Perderte, le dolió más de lo que crees, pero no sé cómo no pudo buscarte, todos los años lo veía más dolido, e extrañaba mucho, pero jamás te busco, eso fue algo que nunca entendí de él.

No me sorprende, así era papa.

-Pero creo que algo tiene que ver con el coche.

Mi cuerpo entero su congela, el coche, ese estúpido Chevrolet de color azul verdoso, odie ese coche, mi papa siempre le prestaba mucha atención, tal vez incluso más que a mí, pero no solo lo odiaba, también le tenía miedo, mucho miedo…

Pero eso fue cuando era solo un niño, ya soy un adulto y no dejare que un tonto coche me intimide, después de todo, siempre fue eso, un tonto miedo infantil.

-Hipo, ese coche jamás nos ha gustado, ni a mí ni a tu querida madre, es estúpido pero, hay algo malo sobre él.

Bueno, al menos es bueno saber que no estoy solo en esto.

-Olvídalo, es una tontería mía, mejor te dejo solo, debió ser un largo viaje y seguramente estarás cansado.

-Betty, quiero ver a mi padre, antes del entierro.

-Sabia que lo dirías, deja tus maletas y te llevare con él.

Acomodo mi equipaje a un lado de mi cama y dejo mi chamarra sobre el colchón, me estiro un poco y sigo a Betty afuera del cuarto, me alegro tenerla de guía, este lugar es enorme y hace años que no recorro esta casa, ya me habría perdido en este mar de pasillos y puertas.

Vamos al patio, aquí no hay setos con formas de animales, solo arbustos normales, pero hay una linda fuente en forma de cigüeña.

Pero lo que me importa, es ver a mi padre antes de que lo enterremos.

-Ahí está.

Betty me lleva a la cripta y se detiene justo en la entrada.

-Estoy segura que quieres entrar solo, yo iré adentro, es hora de preparar la cena.

-Gracias Betty.

Se va y yo comienzo a caminar lentamente por los escalones de piedra, cada paso que doy es más duro, y siento que quiero regresar, pero no puedo, porque si lo hago sé que me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida, no me detengo para nada, sigo adelante si mirar atrás.

Llego al final y veo, que frente a mis ojos, está el cadáver de mi padre, acostado en la cama de piedra, se me hace un nudo en el estomago y camino a su lado, no puedo creerlo.

La noche que me fui de casa estaba muy enojado con él, quise olvidarlo para siempre, pero siempre me ha dolido saber que mi propio padre me rechazaba solo por mis preferencias, y una parte pequeña de mí siempre lo extraño y deseaba, deseaba…

Deseaba a volver a ser un niño pequeño, el que jugaba con su camión de bomberos sobre la alfombra de la sala mientras esperaba que su papa regresara del trabajo, para correr a sus enormes brazos, el lo levantaba y lo lanzaba por los aires y luego lo atrapaba para hacerle cosquillas mientras decía.

-¡Que niño tan grande, estoy seguro que llegara a ser el más fuerte de todos!

El recuerdo me hace derramar una lágrima que cae sobre la mano de mi padre, me hubiera gustado que…

Que las cosas hubieran resultado de una manera diferente entre nosotros, me hubiera gustado que hubiéramos hecho las paces antes de que pasara al otro lado, lo siento papa.

Tomo su mano y la beso, luego la acaricio, esta fría y muy huesuda, que raro, mi padre siempre fue un hombre fuerte y en forma, no creo que se haya descuidado tanto, ahora que lo examino, está muy pálido y su barba roja ahora es blanca.

¿Mi pérdida le habla dolido tanto como para descuidarse de esa manera?

Como me hubiera gustado decirte adiós papa, aunque no lo creas, te amo.

Y lamento que las cosas no terminaran bien entre nosotros…

**Tercera Parte.**

**Problemas nocturnos.**

Betty preparo empanadas para la cena, le quedaron muy ricas, ya olvidaba que rico cocinaba, pero fuera de eso, fue una comida incomoda, ya que mi familia no siempre ha sido tan unida, pero me alegro de estar de nuevo con mi madre.

Subo a mi cuarto y comienzo a desempacar, cuando termino, salgo del cuarto y tomo el teléfono, le marco a Jack.

-Hola ya llegue.

-Me alegro escuchar eso, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Es, muy triste.

-Hipo, tu padre…

-Jack, después de todo, era mi padre, y lo amaba.

-Pero jamás te acepto.

-No lo sé, estar aquí, es, es extraño, necesito tiempo para digerir todo esto.

-Entiendo, ¿crees que puedas regresar pronto?

-Aun no sé, estoy cansado y necesito dormir, mañana te lo diré todo.

-Te extraño, vuelve pronto

-Volveré a ti, pronto.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Cuelgo y voy de regreso a mi cuarto, pero mi primo Patán me intercepta.

-¿Hablando con tu novio?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo.

Lo paso de lado y vuelvo a caminar hacia mi cuarto, tratando de no escucharlo, pero no puedo evitarlo, su odiosa voz siempre me perseguirá, después de todo, gracias a él tuve momentos muy amargos en mi niñez.

-Si no hubiera sido por eso Hipo, nunca habrías tenido que irte, tus padres siempre estuvieron en contra de la homosexualidad, que lastima que su hijo lo haya sido ¿no? De no haber sido por eso no hubieras tenido que dejar esta casa nunca ¿verdad? Y te hubieras podido despedir de tu padre de la manera correcta, pobre Hipo.

Lo escucho, pero no le voy hacer caso, solo sigo caminando.

Cuando llego a mi cuarto cierro la puerta con llave, solo por si a Patán se le ocurre alguna idea brillante.

Me asomo por la ventana del cuarto y veo que el chevrolet está estacionado a pocos metros de mi cuarto, corro la cortina porque de verdad no quiero ver ese estúpido coche.

Tocan a la puerta, yo pregunto quién es y me responde la cálida voz de mi dulce madre. Voy hacia la puerta y la abro, nos damos las buenas noches y vuelvo a ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Me pongo mi pijama, una camiseta blanca de _Los Beatles _y un pantalón para dormir de cuadros azules con gris, luego me acuesto debajo de la sabana y el sueño comienza apoderarse de mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que la alarma de un coche comienza a sonar y me despierta, siento que me va a dar un infarto.

Me levanto rápidamente y me pongo mis chanclas, abro la puerta y salgo al pasillo, mama ya estaba afuera envuelta en su bata de dormir blanca.

-Es Tornado.

-¿Quién?

-Tornado, el chevrolet azul de tu padre.

Ah sí, Tornado, es así como mi papa le puso a su coche, lo había olvidado.

-Hay que ir a revisar que está pasando.

En las escaleras Patán se nos une, aunque creo que esta mas enojado que interesado, y la única razón por la que está aquí es porque quiere parecer el "chico bueno"

Salimos de la casa y encontramos a Betty junto al coche.

-Señora, la alarma se activo de repente y no puedo apagarla.

-¿Y porque se activo?

-No lo sé, estaba durmiendo y de repente sonó la alarma, he tratado de callarlo pero nada funciona.

Demonios, este maldito cacharro de mierda se ha descompuesto, justo después de que papa muriera, ¿coincidencia?, si me preguntaran deberían llevar este pedazo de basura a un cementerio o mejor aún, arrojarlo desde un barranco. Desde que yo recuerdo este coche no ha hecho más que traernos problemas, y algunos demasiado siniestros.

Una vez, cuando tenía como seis o siete años, había invitado a un amigo a jugar, Brutacio, era un alocado, y un poco sicópata, pero me caía bien, nuestras madres eran amigas, nos encontrábamos jugando en el patio a lanzarnos una pelota, redonda y roja, la recuerdo muy bien, yo la lancé y esta fue a dar con el cobertizo, donde, por ese entonces, papa guardaba a Tornado, no me dejaba entrar ahí porque decía que había muchas herramientas con las que podría hacerme daño, aunque era muy bueno para manejarlas, incluso mi maestro, Bocón, admitió que yo tenía un gran potencial para la mecánica. Pero prefería inclinarme por lo artístico.

En fin, yo me negué a entrar al cobertizo, ya que yo siempre fui un hijo obediente, bueno, casi siempre.

Brutacio se enojo y termino yendo a buscar la pelota, yo me senté en el pasto a esperarlo y me puse a arrancar pedazos de césped y a lanzarlos hacia el cielo, pero de repente escuche un alardido proveniente del cobertizo y la imagen que vi, hasta el día de hoy, se quedo grabada en mi mente, el brazo izquierdo de Brutacio había sido aplastado por una de las ruedas delanteras de Tornado, un grito se quedo atorado en mi garganta y me desmaye, con la imagen del brazo de mi amigo triturado, y la llanta ensangrentada.

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi habitación, mi madre estaba ahí cuidándome, me platico que llamaron a una ambulancia, pero fue demasiado tarde, Brutacio perdió su brazo, después del incidente, el y su familia se mudaron y nunca volvimos a saber de ellos.

Unas noches después de la tragedia, me despertaron los gritos de mama y papa, tenían una discusión, mi mama quería que papa se decidiera del coche pero papa dijo que no, fue a las dos de la mañana, mi papa perdió el control y salió enfurecido de la casa, se emborracho y regreso como a eso de las seis de la mañana, se desmayo en la entrada y más de un sirviente tuvo que ayudar a llevarlo al sofá.

Y eso no fue todo, antes de conocer a Jack, tuve una novia llamada Astrid, eran muy dulce y comprensiva conmigo, aunque a veces era algo sangrona y aprovechaba para darme un buen golpe en el estomago, pero a pesar de todo, ame mucho a Astrid, a veces incluso tenía una visión de nosotros en el altar. Pero de repente todo salió mal.

Después de la escuela fuimos a comer a un restaurante italiano, y de ahí yo la lleve a mi casa, donde le mostré a Tornado.

-Es un buen pedazo de mierda por lo que veo.

Yo me reí como un tonto, y comenzamos a burlarnos del coche, cuando estaba oscureciendo me dijo que tenía que irse a su casa, le pedí un taxi y me despedí de ella, esa fue la última vez que la vi con vida.

Al día siguiente me entere de que el taxi había chocado, un pedazo de vidrio de clavo en el cráneo de Astrid y la mato.

Llore como un bebe más de dos semanas, se que suena ridículo, pero sé que ese coche tuvo algo que ver.

La alarma se detiene y no escuchamos más que el ruido de un grillo.

-Al fin-dice mi madre-Este cacharro esta mas que mal, lo bueno es que por fin voy a poderme deshacer de él, perdóname Estoico.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted señora, este coche es muy viejo y creo que le llego la hora, pero creo que ya no nos molestara mas por esta noche, ¿Por qué no intentan volver a la cama?

-Lo intentaremos-responde mi madre-Chicos, a dormir.

Caminamos de regreso para la casa, pero siempre, alguno de nosotros, mira por encima de su hombro para ver que el coche no se mueva o comience a sonar de nuevo.

Estúpido pedazo de mierda, pronto ye iras al infierno, a donde perteneces.

Cuando entramos de nuevo a la casa, me fijo en el reloj, son las dos de la mañana, que raro, no importa, necesito dormir.

Me encierro de nuevo en mi cuarto y me lanzo a la cama, pero esta vez siento el colchón frio, mas bien, siento que todo a mi alrededor esta frio, escucho susurros, no puede ser, le puse seguro, no puede haber nadie más aquí conmigo, estoy yo solo, ¿o no?

Lentamente abro los ojos.

Astrid esta parada al lado de mi cama, tiene un vidrio clavado en su frente y la sangre esta brotándole lentamente, lleva las mismas ropas que usaba el día en que murió, están viejas y desgastadas, su piel es gris y de su mejilla sale un gusano.

Como si no fuera suficiente, Brutacio está junto a ella, su piel es azul y no tiene el brazo izquierdo, sus ojos son dos bolas blancas que no expresan nada en lo absoluto, no puede ser, no, Brutacio a…

_-Muerto viejo, después de todo, una sobredosis no le cae bien a nadie._

Me tapo la boca para no gritar, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando, es una pesadilla, en un momento voy a despertar y los cadáveres van a desaparecer, no son reales, los fantasmas no existen.

Cierro los ojos, e imploro con todas mis fuerzas que se vayan, cuando los abro, ya no hay nada, como lo supuse, todo ha sido un producto de mi imaginación, debe ser por la agitación del viaje, nada más.

El juguete del Furia Nocturna está tirado en el suelo, donde había estado parada Astrid, tiene atado una nota, tomo el muñeco y leo el mensaje.

"_Ten cuidado de Tornado amigo, tienes que destruirlo lo más pronto que puedas, o toda tu familia y todos los que amas caerán"_

La nota me hiela la sangre.

Diría que es una broma de Patán pero…

Me levanto, la puerta está con seguro, y no puedo entrar por la ventana, Patán no es un tipo sigiloso, por lo que no creo que entrara aquí sin dejar huellas.

Entonces ¿quién fue?

No pudo ser…

No, los fantasmas no existen, pero de algo si estoy seguro.

Ese viejo coche se irá al infierno lo mi rápido posible, con fantasmas o sin ellos.

**Bueno, hasta aquí le voy a dejar por ahora, en el siguiente capítulo veremos las partes 4-6 donde estará la conclusión de este fic.**

**No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde salió esta idea, he estado leyendo **_**El Resplandor**_**, así que creo que me influenció un poco. Bueno, este fic en general está muy influenciado por el trabajo de King, es un genio, sinceramente creo que mi escritura mejora gracias a él.**

**Bueno, por favor comenten, pero no llamas, y otra cosa, para los lectores de mi antiguo fic **_**El Azul es un Color Cálido, **_**espero que tengan ganas de mas, porque planeo hacer otro Jacup pero esta vez basado en **_**Bajo la Misma Estrella, **_**y para los que les gusta el Hicstrid, planeo hacer una versión de la película **_**Mi Novia es un Cyborg **_**con Astrid y Hipo, comenten si alguna de estas ideas les gusta.**

**Y si nada de esto les gusta, bueno, hagámonos un favor a todos y dejen de leer ahora mismo. **

**Bueno, creo que ya fue mucho rollo, nos vemos con las siguientes partes en unos días.**

**Chao. **


End file.
